yahoomediaplayerfandomcom-20200214-history
News
Great How-To by a blog called Pontic Star: http://www.ponticstar.com/blog/2009/12/12/hacking-yahoo-media-player/ --Lucas gonze 01:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Good discussion forum for YMP hacks: over at Realmac Software --Lucas gonze 00:04, 6 July 2009 (UTC) French translation added to the translations section. --SgarciaDev 15:12, 10 April 2009 (UTC) New section sharing translations has been created. Eric Eggert did a great job with the first translation, German! --SgarciaDev 15:36, 15 January 2009 (UTC)SgarciaDev New page on evangelism. --Lucas gonze 17:11, 30 December 2008 (UTC) MJJames has written up an article on Using Yahoo! Media Player on a dynamic page --Lucas gonze 17:35, 29 December 2008 (UTC) New page on the long term history of the project. Check it out: History --Lucas gonze 19:38, 19 December 2008 (UTC) The FoxyPlayer is now incorporated into Delicious. Give it a try with this tag combo. Read more about it here: * http://blog.delicious.com/blog/2008/12/gettin-taggy-wit-it.html * http://ymusicblog.com/blog/2008/12/07/delicious-music-play-your-bookmarks/ * http://www.techcrunch.com/2008/12/06/delicious-has-a-brand-new-audio-player-for-mp3-bookmarks/ --Stephen Garcia 8:25, 8 December 2008 (PST) Per an announcement on the Yahoo search blog: * The player may have been renamed "FoxyPlayer" * The player is now incorporated in Yahoo search to add full-song Rhapsody playback to music search results. For example, you'll see the player in these search results for "Madonna" (but only in the US etc etc). * The player can now play back full tracks provisioned by Rhapsody. If you are not a Rhapsody subscriber you'll get 25 listens a month free, then 30 second samples for the rest of the month. --Lucas gonze 16:45, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Version 2.0 has moved out of beta and is now the stable public version at http://mediaplayer.yahoo.com/js. To embed the lagging-edge 1.x version of the player which will never change use the static version of 1.5.31 There is documentation for the 2.0 API at http://mediaplayer.yahoo.com/api/ There is a new 1.2 version of Max Engel's Wordpress plugin, which he describes this way: "some people were having issues with the plugin because it was defaulting to footer insertion, which wasn't working for certain themes. i've created a new option in the settings menu to allow you to choose between putting it in the header or the footer. also, it will maintain your amazon affiliate id, if you have entered one." --Lucas gonze 16:24, 25 November 2008 (UTC) There is now a page for the Batmosphere Multiplayer --Lucas gonze 22:16, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Yahoo! Music is hiring engineers to work on the Yahoo! Media Player and other cool projects. Check out these job listings: * Web Developer * Manager, Web Development --Dave Warmerdam 17:37, 09 September 2008 (UTC) Version 2.0 is out, on the developer/test URL: http://mediaplayer.yahoo.com/latest Faster, smaller code footprint, more media formats, new features. Please check it out, and send any feedback you have to the mailing list. --Mike Davis 00:41, 11 July 2008 (UTC) There are now solutions to all the problems on the Caveats page. No more caveats! Lucas gonze 18:31, 18 May 2008 (UTC) There is a new bleeding edge build on http://mediaplayer.yahoo.com/latest with a cosmetic fix for Firefox 3. We anticipate that the next major build will be ready soon. Lucas gonze May 14, 2008 There is a new stable public release. Lucas gonze 22:59, 14 March 2008 (UTC) There is a new developer build up. The major new feature is a "Buy" button. The theme otherwise was to fix a lot of minor issues. See release notes for March 7, 2008 developer build. Lucas gonze 02:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) There is a new developer build on http://mediaplayer.yahoo.com/latest. See release notes for February 25, 2008 build for a list of changes. Lucas gonze 00:55, 25 February 2008 (UTC) The January 24, 2007 bleeding edge build has been debugged and promoted to the stable public build. Lots of improvements and one major new feature. See the blog announcement for complete documentation on the changes. The one important thing that *didn't* make it in was to flip all Linux browsers and all versions of Opera from blacklist mode (aka C-grade) to "sink or swim" mode (aka X-grade). Lucas gonze 20:45, 8 February 2008 (UTC) There is a new developer build on http://mediaplayer.yahoo.com/latest. See release notes for January 24, 2007 build for a list of changes. Lucas gonze 00:50, 25 January 2008 (UTC) There is now a Greasemonkey app to insert the player Javascript into every page you visit. See (Greasemonkey Yahoo! Player embedder by scotth2469 There is a substantial bug in the pause button documented by Paul Irish on aurgasm. No fix yet. See Site-specific Tips for an ASP.net control and a template for using the Blogger. Lucas gonze 20:59, 17 January 2008 (UTC) No known major problems on A-grade browsers on Mac or Windows. Linux browser support next rev. It's game day. Lucas gonze 18:37, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Gettin close. We now work in all major browsers but have a few smallish bugs to fix. 71.104.92.137 01:42, 16 December 2007 (UTC) We now work in Firefox/Win, but don't work in IE anymore. The domain for our final public site is in flux. We're not going to wait to finalize the domain before going live. URLs published during the initial stage before the final URL goes live will just be redirects. Lucas gonze 20:12, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Still too buggy to release. We're heads-down on the typical closing stages of a major release. This could take a while. Lucas gonze 01:38, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Created this wiki. This wiki is not yet announced and the software not yet public. Lucas gonze 19:27, 6 November 2007 (UTC)